Heaven or Hell
by Onca
Summary: What will you do when someone is after you and wants revenge. Yaoi I'm really really bad at summaries
1. Prologue

Well it's been since I wrote a story. Been in a writer's block for almost a year. It was very irritating. So this is a attempt to get out of this.  
  
I also want to thank my beta reader crazy rei luva ^^  
  
Disclaimer: do you really think a poor girl like me owned a popular show like beyblade. Get real. If I did there would be more yaoi in the show.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. I can't write a story without it. And there are two oc in it. But they will not be paired to anyone  
  
So we're done with that I think. Ok let's get on with the story ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
HEAVEN OR HELL  
  
Prologue  
  
A long time ago, when the earth wasn't as beautiful as it is now, there where four mighty spirits. Each of them representing an element. Of course they were not alone.  
  
There were many other spirits surrounding them, living peacefully together. Until there came a devil-shaped spirit wanting the power of the four spirits for his own. Of course the four didn't let him.  
  
The dragon, also known as the reckless one, was the first to accept the challenge. Underestimating the devils power the dragon lost. Seeing the dragon fall, the protective turtle attacked. Neither he was a match against the power of the other one.  
  
Having to see how his friends were defeated the tiger also wanted to attack, but was stopped by the phoenix. The mighty bird didn't want the same thing that happened to the dragon and turtle to happen with his lover.  
  
Instead of attacking alone, they became one. Their power increased by the power of their love. This way they were strong enough to defeat the evil spirit.  
  
Before disappearing the devil swore that he would come back to take revenge on the two lovers. With a flash the devil was gone. The dragon and turtle recovered and they where living peacefully again.  
  
There was no trace of the devil left and after a while they believed he would never come back. And he didn't. But you never know. Maybe one of these days the devil will return to take his revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
The six kids stared at the old lady.  
  
"What a stupid story," the oldest boy said. "It would've been better without that stupid love thing."  
  
"Love is very important in life," the old lady said. "But perhaps you're just too young to understand, Lee"  
  
The seven-year-old Lee glared at the older woman. He didn't like it when people called him young.  
  
"I thought it was beautiful. I wish that I will find such a man who loves me so dearly." The pink-haired girl sighed.  
  
"Can love really become that powerful, grandma?" the other girl asked.  
  
"Sometimes it can."  
  
"Mother, what are you doing?!" another woman come walking into the room. "You aren't telling the kids another one of your silly stories?"  
  
"My stories aren't silly. They're real legends."  
  
"Of course, mother. Come kids, go play outside or something like that. The weather is beautiful."  
  
The six kids stood up and walked out of the house. They where heading towards their favorite hanging place. The big old oak tree.  
  
"What do you think of the story, Rei?" the brunette asked the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Just a silly story, Robyn." Rei answered. It was nothing new. Almost every day Robyn's grandmother would tell them a story. Most of them were very silly. But what could an old lady who lived with her daughter and granddaughter do otherwise?  
  
"My grandmother's stories aren't silly." Robyn muttered while she turned to Mariah pretending to listen at her babbling about her opinion of true love. Not that she knew much about it, being only six years old.  
  
Shaking his head Rei went with Lee, Kevin and Gary to throw some rocks at the lake. Leaving the girls to talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Is it horrible?  
  
Should I stop or continue?  
  
If you told me it would be great. ^^  
  
Onca 


	2. new students

Hi it's me again. Sorry it took so long with updating. But I'll try to update the second chapter very soon. But first I have to thank a view people.  
  
Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell I'm happy you wanna me to continue. And here it is. ^^  
  
Ninsg Veen thank you both for reviewing and beta reading  
  
Crazy Rei Luva I noticed you're hyper but when are you not. Also thanks for reviewing and beta reading.  
  
Clio36250 ^^ thanks for loving it. To bad about that thing with the teacher. But what's wrong with shouting Christmas. ^^  
  
So and now on with the story.  
  
If you wanna see the disclaimer look back. But it isn't really necessary because if I did own beyblade this wouldn't be a fanfic ^^  
  
Also the bladebreaker are all something like 15 years old.  
  
Enjoy ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
HEAVEN OR HELL  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New students  
  
~*~  
  
Rei sighed. School was so boring. Sometimes he wished he was still in China. He looked where Tyson and Max were sitting. They were passing notes to each other. Like usually.  
  
Rei had moved to Japan to spend some more time with his team, the Bladebreakers. It was hard to train when he was in China and he was tired of traveling al the time. So he moved in with Tyson. When he was going to be older he would buy his own place. But for now he had to do it with this.  
  
Being in the same school as Tyson and Max was fun but sometimes also annoying. Luckily there where Kai, Kenny and Hillary. Yes Kai. He didn't want go back to that private school.  
  
Rei sighed again. Why did his history teacher had to be such a boring person. It looked like he made the subject even more boring than it already was.  
  
"Please ring. Please ring." Rei whispered.  
  
"That isn't going to help you know." Kai said from his seat next to Rei.  
  
"I can't help it. I just want this to be over." The raven-haired boy whined. "I can't imagine anyone paying attention in this class."  
  
"Kenny and Hillary can." Kai pointed at the two seats at the front. Kenny and Hillary were listening with big interest at the teacher's speech.  
  
"Well that's just another story. I think ." the bell rang so that Kai couldn't hear the rest of Rei's sentence. Only a loud "FINALLY" shout from Tyson.  
  
Rei quickly packed his stuff and ran away as if the classroom was going to explode. Shaking his head Kai walked behind him. They met again in the cafeteria.  
  
As usual Tyson was wolfing down his food, Max was giggling, Hillary was lecturing Tyson about how good eating manners are good for you and your surroundings, Kenny was typing on Dizzy and Rei was watching all this. Kai took a seat next to Rei and slowly began eating his food.  
  
"Hey Kai, if you don't want that anymore, can I have it?" Tyson said looking at Kai's lunch as if it was the last one on earth.  
  
"hmpf" was Kai's answer.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Sourpants" Tyson said and went looking at Max's food instead. Rei smiled. He liked the fact that he was the only one Kai really talked to. Well, not really that much, but more than with the others.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about the two new students that are coming in our class tomorrow?" Hillary asked when she gave up lecturing Tyson.  
  
"No, how did you know about it?" Max asked while defending his plate.  
  
"Kenny told me."  
  
"And how does Kenny know?" Rei said.  
  
"I accidentally broke into the school files and there I read it" Kenny said replacing his glasses.  
  
"And how come you told Hillary about it first?" Rei asked. This was getting interesting.  
  
"It just popped into the conversation." Kenny was blushing a little bit.  
  
"Sure." Rei and Max said. It was obvious that Kenny liked Hillary. That was why he was following her around as a little lapdog. The bell rang and the boys and Hillary made themselves ready for the other lessons that day.  
  
~*~  
  
Racing trough the streets with Tyson on his trail, Rei made his way to school. He couldn't believe he had overslept. Sure, for Tyson it was nothing new but he never was late before. Speeding up a little bit more he raced into the building. The bell rang, just as he stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Just on time Mr. Kon. Please take your seat." The teacher said. Rei went to his seat exhausted. Just when he sat down Tyson came running in.  
  
"Mr. Granger did you get a too late note (1)?" the teacher asked. Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for then?"  
  
Scowling Tyson left the classroom.  
  
"Okay class. Today there will be two new students joining us. I'll get them." The teacher walked out the room and came back with a boy and a girl.  
  
"Class, meet Mr. Claimer and Miss Chang. Please introduce yourself."  
  
The boy sighed and tucked his blond ear-length hair behind his ear.  
  
"My name is Tom Claimer, I'm 15 years old and I moved here because my father got a job in this city." he said like he was extremely bored. His gray eyes looked dull and looked paler in the school uniform he was wearing.  
  
The girl, on the other hand looked very happy. She had a sparkle of joy in her emerald green eyes. Her long brown hair was braided and reached her knees.  
  
"I'm Robyn Chang and I'm also 15 years old. I'm from a village in China. I moved here because my mom was tired of the Chinese culture and everyone got crazy of my Grandmother's stories."  
  
Rei couldn't believe his eyes. Robyn, his childhood friend was here.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Claimer, Miss Chang. Please take place at the two empty seats in the back."  
  
Tom and Robyn sat down in the two seats behind Rei and Kai. Immediately when the teacher began to talk about today's subject, Rei turned around.  
  
"I can't believe you're here. How are you and the others doing?" He whispered smiling.  
  
"Very good. Hey, did you know Lee and Mariah started dating each other?" Robyn replied quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear her.  
  
"No way. Man, we got a lot of getting up to do." Rei said a little bit too loud.  
  
"Mr. Kon, would you please turn around and pay attention?!" the teacher said firmly. "Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei went to his locker. He was very happy today. But who wouldn't if one of your old friends came to your school. He didn't even care that his locker didn't want to open. It looked a little bit silly how he stood there pulling his locker with a big smile on his face.  
  
Someone gave a big slam against the locker door and it flew open.  
  
"Thanks Kai."  
  
"Who was that girl?" Kai asked right to the point.  
  
"Just a friend from my old village."  
  
"Hmpf. We have training right after school. Be there."  
  
Kai walked away leaving a confused Rei behind. Was it just him or did Kai sound jealous.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(1) At our school you have to get a note when you are too late and help with cleaning the schoolyard after school. Even when its raining =(  
  
so that was it for now. I'll try update soon because this fic is far from over.  
  
Please review if you want ^^  
  
And can someone please tell me how you can do bold letters and stuff  
  
Byebye  
  
Onca 


End file.
